


Her Sweetened Breath

by WitheringFlorals



Series: WTNC Smut [3]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Piper Likes Giving Orders, Smut, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFlorals/pseuds/WitheringFlorals
Summary: Piper didn't get the hunt she craved, but her partner has got something else for her to get her blood pumping.
Relationships: Hunter/Piper Meriman
Series: WTNC Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Her Sweetened Breath

“It’s already been handled, Lieutenant-General,” the Major Enforcer reported.

I nod once, dismissing them. I look out at the treeline, the forest shifting into the twisted nighttime as the sun dips below the horizon.

I sense Piper behind me before I hear her footsteps. Her presence sings out to me, like the allure of a siren’s call.

I also feel when she places her hand on my backside, and I grin, the serious façade I put up in front of lower ranking Hunters and Enforcers quickly melting away as she stands beside me.

“So, no hunt?” she asks, her voice a mixture of amusement and frustration.

“Not tonight. A group of Sergeants killed the creature,” I tell her.

Piper scoffs. I know she’s been aching for a fight for weeks now. After me, she’s the best fighter in Lunaris, but any creature activity lately has been minor, petty things.

“Impressive, considering they can barely hang on to their swords when I train with them,” she says with an impressive eyeroll.

I huff a laugh, “That’s because they’re scared of you.”

She smirks, looking me up and down, “Am I that terrifying?”

“I’ve seen you train them. I’d rather face a feral creature over that any day,” I grin.

She snorts, and nudges my ribs playfully, making me laugh in earnest.

But then she sighs, and gazes wistfully deeper into the forest, her hand flexing over her daggers, which are still sheathed.

A cool night breeze blows through the forest, and she brushes away a few stray strands of hair that fell in her face because of it.

Shaking her head, she lets her hands drop to her sides.

“I just needed a _fight_ ,” she bites her lip, “Something to get my blood pumping again.”

The last few weeks have been particularly monotonous, for both of us. I’ve spent less time in the field, and more time in an office, doing my best to help August with…everything. Nights are only time Piper and I get together most days, and we’re usually both exhausted by the time we reach our bed. Falling asleep in her arms is always my favourite part of the day.

“Something to get your heart racing, huh?” I run a hand down her back.

She cocks a brow, lips quirking up to a smirk, “What? You’ve got an idea to help me with that?”

I wrap my arms around her midsection, nuzzling my face into her shoulder, and press a kiss against her neck.

“I do,” I whisper in her ear.

I ghost my fingertips along her bare arms, and nip at her earlobe, delighting that I’ve raised goosebumps along her skin.

My hands grip the meat of her hips, as I trail kisses along her neck.

“So desperate you can’t even wait until we get home?” she teases.

“ _I’m_ the desperate one?” I slip my hand under her shirt and armor.

“You couldn’t wait to get my hands on me,” she tells me.

“Hm, maybe.”

I push her hair to the side to press a kiss at the start of her spine.

Pulling her against me, I cup her breast in the palm of my hand, starting a slow massage.

“We could get caught out here,” she points out, but doesn’t sound remotely concerned about it.

“All part of the fun.”

Pipers turns around to face me, and I see her skin has that delightful flush across it. Her ruby lips are parted as she draws her gaze across my body. She grabs the collar of my shirt, and pulls me until she backed up against a tree.

She runs her thumb along her bottom lip, and for a moment I think I might go mad if I don’t kiss her right then and there.

She runs her fingers through my hair, and her grip tightens, and pulls me to her.

I could get drunk off the way she tastes. It’s so distinctly her it never fails to send me reeling. I feel her tongue against my own, feel it swirling around. She sucks on my bottom lip, and as it begins to hurt in a wonderful ache, a low groan is drawn from my lips.

She presses her forehead against my own, and I intertwine my hand with her. We’re so close I can feel her breath against my lips.

“How do you want me?” I asked, my hands settling on either side of her hips.

She tilts my chin up, her sapphire eyes sparkling even in the dim light of the forest.

“On your knees,” she commands.

She places both hands on my shoulders, pushing me down even as I go willingly. My knees hit the forest floor, grass and leaves blanketing the ground. Briefly I think of trying to get the grass stains out of these pants, but push that thought away.

I look up at her, and she sends me that look that sends all the blood rushing from my brain.

Slipping my hands into the waistband of her pants, tugging them down until they pool around her boots. I press a kiss along her inner thigh, one hand cupping her backside.

I wet my lips, and press a kiss along hers.

I start off slow, parting the lips with my tongue, dipping it inside of her. I drag my tongue along her lips, before delving in deeper, swirling it around. Her heat engulfs me.

She’s familiar, achingly so. I’ve grown to know her body almost as well as my own. I press in deeper, and she lets out a moan right on cue.

“ _Mm,_ right there,” she confirms, her voice pitched low.

I continue the motion, my fingers digging into her skin.

I run my tongue along her clit, and delight as I feel her shudder.

Caressing her outer thigh, I start to flick my tongue against her.

She arcs her back, one hand gripping the trunk of the tree she’s pressed against.

“ _Faster,_ ” she orders.

I listen obediently, quickening my pace. My hands roam and stroke her bare legs.

I delve my tongue inside of her again, noting in satisfaction that she’s gotten wetter since the last time.

I feel her hands entwine in my hair, and then hear her whisper, “Someone’s nearby.”

I pull back, eyes wide, having sudden visions of _this_ story circulating headquarters.

Her grip tightens in my hair, pulling my against her thighs. We’re both quiet, breathing hard. I feel a presence of someone, another Hunter.

But as quickly as they approach, they’ve left, and I breathe a sigh of relief against her.

“Well that’s one way to get my heart rate up,” she says with a laugh.

I chuckle, pressing my forehead against her bare thigh.

Danger averted, I dive back in, lapping my tongue against her clit. Her hips shift, and I hear her bite back a moan.

“Just like that,” she tells me.

I continue at a steady pace, ignoring my aching tongue as I continue to flick it against her.

I keep my fingernails short for a reason, and I slip a finger inside of her, making her gasp.

“ _A-ah…fuck…”  
_I move my finger around inside of her, listening closely to her ragged breathing as I search for the right spot. A moan that escapes her lips tells me I’ve found it. Moving my finger like I am beckoning her closer, I continue to work my tongue against her clit.

“ _More,_ ” she orders, and I more than happy to oblige.

Her thighs quake, and my face feels hot and red pressed so close to her.

Piper is flushed, and as I run my free hand along the back of her thigh, I feel her becoming slick with sweat.

“F-faster, I’m close,” she stutters out.

I don’t hesitate to fulfill her desires, stimulating with both finger and tongue.

She cries out, a strangled moan as her hips rock in a frantic, desperate way against me. I ride it out with her, not letting up on my work until she lets out another low moan.

I draw my hand back, and it is slick with her. I press a kiss against her clit, and take both her thighs in my hand, looking up at her.

She’s smiling, head pressed against the trunk of the tree, lips parted as her chest heaves.

“Better than a fight?” I ask.

She grins, “Hm, almost.”

I click my tongue at her, “Hurtful.”

She laughs, and looks down at me, taking my chin in her hand.

“Home?” she asks, “Less interruptions.”

“I’ve got to check in with the last report of the night,” I say with regret.

“Then I’ll be waiting for you. And expect some payback.”

I press another kiss against her thigh, and grin.

“I can hardly wait.”


End file.
